Inuyasha's Wish
by The Vampire Kaori
Summary: After awakening from a dreamlike state, Inuyasha descovers that he has just come out of his youkai state...with the corpses of this friends laying around him. ..then he spots Kagome..


Inuyasha's Wish

Kaori: Flame if you must, but as long as they are constructed flames…no bullshit about this that or something else…also, I don't really take any notice to flames anyway, so they won't affect me at all so you'll be wasting your time.

Summary: The battle with Naraku had ended; the battle with Inuyasha's youkai side had come and gone. And now Inuyasha is left to search for his friends through the masses of bodies and carnage he and his youkai side left behind. What happens when he finds Kagome among the nearly dead?

The last thing Inuyasha remembered was Kagome hopping down the well after another quarrel he and the young miko had had. Everything was a blur after that, but now as Inuyasha stands in one of the many mounds of corpses he realizes what that blur really was.

Utter terror strained its way through Inuyasha's body as his golden orbs searched the bodies that lay all around him. The smell of blood and rotting flesh met his nose, sending a terrible chill down the hanyou's back. He had done all this? But why? How could he have attacked and killed all these people? He knew the answer to that. . .

Inuyasha could feel the youkai blood boiling and building up in his as he and Kagome argued much earlier, and when she sat him and jumped down into the well it had exploded from him like a wave of lava crashing down a mountain; and everyone around and close to him was in the way of the flow.

Bits and pieces of the massacre began to piece back into Inuyasha's mind. He could see himself tearing through the Forest of Inuyasha as he headed straight for the village where Kaede, Sango and the others resided.

He could remember everything clearly as soon as he ripped through his first victim. . .

FLASHBACK

Shippo ran up to Inuyasha. "You made her go home again didn't you?" the kitsune yelled at the hanyou angrily. "Why do you always. . ."

The small youkai's words were cut short and Inuyasha's claws ran through his tiny body, killing him instantly.

Inuyasha stood over Shippo's body as cries rose from the village people around him. The hanyou smirked evilly and licked the kitsune's blood off his fingers; it felt good to put that small annoying maggot into a state of everlasting silence.

The feeling aroused Inuyasha's senses and he looked up at the villagers who were standing before him with clubs and spears; Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were the three in front. Though they never bared any weapons, just shocked expressions.

"Inuyasha. . .WHY?" Sango cried painfully as she took a step towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha laughed, they were pleading to him like little children. . .and the fact that the three weren't holding any weapons only added on to the fact that they were unarmed enemies. . .enemies that needed to be taught a valuable lesson.

Inuyasha tore towards them, his claws ready to strike, though he missed his three original targets, he managed to rips apart at least eight of the armed villagers. This was going to be too easy.

He needed to kill, all the fibers in his body screamed KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!' It was so over powering that he didn't pay any attention to any other voice but that one. . .it was the only one he could hear, and every time his claws dug into another hunk of flesh the voice grew louder until it was all he wanted to live by.

Inuyasha soon found himself standing over Sango, who was on the ground holding the dying Miroku in her arms for dear life. Her eyes met the savage red orbs of the hanyou. "You don't know what your doing, Inuyasha. . .your not yourself. Please. . .fight it." she pleaded to him as she hugged Miroku closer to her. "Inuyasha just take time to look around and see what you have done!"

Inuyasha looked around, death was all around them, which made him smirk. He grabbed Sango by the neck and tore her away from the now dead monk and held her up face to face with him. "I see it. . .and I like what I see." He dug his claws into Sango's chest.

Sango's eyes widened, she grabbed Inuyasha's hair and looked him in the face, then looked behind him. ". . .she will never forgive you. . .Inuyasha. . .you've become. . .a monster. . ." she then fell limp in the hanyou's grip.

Inuyasha dropped Sango's lifeless body to the ground, what was she talking about? He soon knew when the most familiar voice to him spoke.

"Inuyasha?"

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha blink and looked around franticly. She had come back! Kagome was there! But did he harm her? He couldn't remember. . .everything was fuzzy after he heard her voice. Soon all his senses were set on looking for Kagome; he looked at his hands, they were dripping with blood. . .a blood that smelled so familiar to him that it made him sick. He wanted to be wrong. . .he wished with all his being that for once he was wrong. The blood smelled like Kagome's. . .but it couldn't have been. . .he would never attack her. . . he had vowed to protect her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice tore through the deadly silence that had taken over the village. "Kagome where are you?" all the hanyou had ever known or believed in was wiped away from his memory as he ran among the dead looking for the young miko. Oh please. . .don't be hurt. . .please. . .'

Time froze as Inuyasha's golden eyes landed on Kagome; she was lying near Sango's and Miroku's corpses. She was bleeding from the stomach, but still alive. . .but barely. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her, but stopped when he saw a look of utter terror come into his loves eyes. "Kagome. . ."

Tears ran down Kagome's face as she looked at him. "You're back. . ." she said weakly. "You're back to your normal self again. . .I'm so happy."

Inuyasha knelt next to the young miko and sat her up in his arms. "Kagome, I am so sorry. . .I never meant. . .I. . .I. . ."

Kagome hushed him. "You didn't do this to me. . .Inuyasha." she said quietly.

"What?" Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

"You never touched me. . .and you weren't going to either." Kagome explained. "You turned away from me and walk away. . .but when one of the villagers tried to kill you. . .I jumped in the way. . .and they hit me instead." She coughed up blood before giving a long, heavy sigh.

"Kagome. . .I. . ." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, even after Kagome had watched him kill Sango, Miroku, and all the other villagers. . .she still protected him. "Why?"

"I knew it wasn't your fault. . .I knew it was your youkai form that was doing all this." Kagome said with a small smile. "I only wish. . .that. . .I had gotten here sooner. . .I may have been able to stop you. . .hey?"

"Don't you dare start blaming this on yourself!" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't. Please. Because its not your fault."

"I made you mad, though. . ." Kagome winced, as she took out the full Shikon no Tama. "Here. . .this rightfully belongs to you."

"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha took the jewel from her. "Don't. . .don't go. Please."

"Start over, Inuaysha. . ." Kagome said. "That's why I'm giving that jewel to you. . . you can start over and live you life with Kikyo without having to have gone through any of this. . .you can make it so that nothing had ever happened and Kikyo had never died."

"But that means. . .Kagome you would have never been. . .if she never died." Inuyasha swallowed hard as he listened to what the young miko was saying.

". . .it would have been better for both of us that way. . ." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes. The last of her life drained from her body and she was soon cold and limp in the hanyou's arms.

Inuyasha held her body close to him. ". . .I want to take it all back, Kagome. I want to make it so that you never had to go through any of this with me. . .it wouldn't have been better if Kikyo never died. . .it would have been better if you had never come here and met me. I ruined you. . .I destroyed your life. . .so I take it all back. . ." he looked at the Shikon no Tama. "I don't deserve to life. . .so a life for a life. . .I want Kagome to go back to her time and live as if she had never met me. . .while I take her place right now in death. Please. . .this is my wish."

"Mom I'm gone I'm going to be late for school!" Kagome screamed as she ran out of the shrine. "I can't believe I slept in! Hojo is going to be so made that I kept him waiting!"

The girl ran down into the street where her boyfriend Hojo was waiting for her with a large, kind smile on his face. "Ready, doll?"

"As I'll ever be!" Kagome smiled as she took Hojo's hand as they started to walk down the street towards their school.

Inuyasha watched them; it hurt him to know that Kagome will never know him. But in the end she was okay, safe form harm, and loved. Though it wasn't by him, he could see that she was happy, which in turn, made him happy.

But at the end of the day, it always warmed Inuyasha to be the one that watched over her from the tree outside her window, and kissed her goodnight. That's something not even death could take away from him.

Kaori: I know it's sappy. And Inuyasha didn't even get to tell Kagome that he loved her. But you know these things happen. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
